


Dormi

by bookscorpion



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Witcher Kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscorpion/pseuds/bookscorpion
Summary: 'Geralt!' Dandelions voice is a hiss and Geralt looks over to him. There's a witcher medallion in Dandelion's hand. A wolf.An unpleasant discovery, and a journey.
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 17
Kudos: 108
Collections: Witcher Kinkmeme Collection





	Dormi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [embeer2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embeer2004/gifts).



> This was written as a prompt fill for the [Witcher Kinkmeme](https://thewitcherkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/365.html?thread=2413#cmt2413) on Dreamwidth.  
> No account needed to leave a prompt there on anon! Book, game and show Witcherverse are all welcome - come join us, leave a prompt, have fun!

The sorcerer's quarters seem empty at first glance. It makes Geralt's skin crawl to be here, and Dandelion slinks through the room like a nervous cat. It's clear that the sorcerer has tastes that run to the sadistic side, even if that hadn't been whispered about everywhere they had asked about him.

In the privacy of his rooms, he's not shy about it. Chains and whips and tools, all neatly in their place. It's not that Geralt is a stranger to such tastes. Normally, he wouldn't judge. But the whispers that the mage likes to force his partners, with magic and violence, _that_ is enough to make Geralt judge very strongly indeed.

Dandelion looks frightened, but Geralt doesn't allow himself such luxury. To his credit, Dandelion schools himself, keeps digging through the desk in a hurry. He might not be a fighter, but there is no lack of courage in Dandelion.

'Geralt!' Dandelions voice is a hiss and Geralt looks over to him. There's a witcher medallion in Dandelion's hand. A wolf.

No way to tell who it belonged to. How long it's been there. Geralt tries to remember who of his brothers might be in the area, but comes up empty. But it might be old. Gotten by trade, taken off a dead witcher. No shortage of those, over the years. But Geralt can't shake a deep uneasiness.

His own medallion hums against his chest, getting louder by the second. There's nothing but a wall behind the curtains, at least at first glance. But Geralt has seen enough illusions to not be fooled by this. It's not solid and he steps right through it. 

It hides a small alcove, reeking of sweat and blood and sex and some sort of potion. There's a cot in one corner and a figure slumped against the wall. Geralt stops dead in his tracks.

It's Eskel. 

Naked and gagged. Ropes tying his ankles to his thighs, digging into his flesh. Dimeritium shackles holding his hands above his head, and a collar around his neck. There are bruises all over his body, fresh ones and old ones. Cuts and scrapes, scabbed over, some still bleeding. The cot he's lying on is soiled with blood and spilled seed. 

He's barely conscious, and he does not recognise Geralt, nor Dandelion who has come running at Geralt's shout. When Dandelion moves to touch him, Eskel gives a groan and shivers. It's clear he wants to move away, but is held by his bonds and whatever potion shackles his mind.

Geralt has seen Eskel in bad shape before. After fights. After the Trials. But never like this. Never this helpless and without a shred of dignity. 

Rage and dismay kick his mind into gear. "See if his weapons are here. Fuck the contract, we're getting him out of here."

Everything else could be dealt with later. And it would. 

Dandelion gives a curt nod, eyes wide in his pale face, and steps out into the main chamber to search it. Chests and shelves suffer his anger, their contents get upended or tossed aside. It makes a racket and normally Geralt would worry, but right now he doesn't care. There is no one alive in the tower to hear anyway.

He cuts the ropes that tie Eskel's legs and a well-aimed, focused blast of Aard takes care of the chain holding the shackles. They can deal with opening them later. Eskel just lets Geralt move him around, head lolling and limbs heavy. There's a groan when Geralt takes out the gag, and another one when he removes the collar. Under it are more bruises. Eskel fought against it at some point, hard.

"Up you get. Come on, work with me here. We need to leave." Geralt's light tone hides his horror at Eskel's state. He falls into their usual banter out of self-defense.

Eskel can't stand on his own, his legs won't carry him. With his arm dragged across Geralt's shoulder, he can stumble along. There's a smell around him Geralt can't place, under the stench of sweat, sex and something soapy, sweet and cloying. Eskel's been kept clean, but not overly so.

The smell underneath it all stings Geralt's nose. It's in Eskel's sweat and he carries it on his breath, so it's probably whatever potion he's been dosed with. 

Stumbling out into the main room, Geralt staggers when Eskel suddenly baulks, fighting sluggishly against Geralt's hands on his body. It's more Eskel's weight than what little strength he has left that takes Geralt by surprise. He almost drops Eskel, and they tumble heavily into the desk. 

With a groan, Eskel slips out of Geralt's grasp and tries to run. Tries to make it through the door, slams into it, scrabbling for the latch.

'Fuck!' Geralt curls his fingers and purple runes flicker into life around Eskel. The Yrden robs him of his last strength and he goes down hard, hitting his head on the stone floor.

Geralt goes to pick him up again, dragging a sheet from the bed. Dandelion catches his eyes, bend over a chest and frozen in the middle of digging through it. There are a lot of questions in Dandelions eyes but Geralt has time for none of them. 

While he is busy wrapping Eskel in the sheet, Dandelion gives a shout behind him. 'Got it! Swords, and armour!' 

A clatter and some heavy thumps later, Dandelion turns up next to Geralt. He carries a makeshift bundle wrapped in a tablecloth, swords slung across his shoulder. Geralt does the same with Eskel who is limp under the influence of the Sign. He only hopes that he will remain that way until they are out.

'Let's go.' 

They make their way down the winding staircase, past the crumbled Earth elemental Geralt dispatched earlier and out of the door of the tower. The mercenaries the mage has hired are still scattered around the space between tower and palisade, lying where Geralt cut them down. And their horses are still where they have left them, too. 

Eskel has not recovered from the Yrden, body still dead weight. He seems unconscious, but at least he's breathing steadily. Geralt has to sling him over Roach's saddle, climbing up behind him and holding him as best as he can. 

They ride without stopping until they reach an abandoned hut Geralt noticed on the way here. It's off the path, and it will do as shelter for tonight. The roof is mostly still there and they even can get a fire going in the hearth. 

Still wrapped in the sheet, Eskel lies where Geralt puts him, curled up on a bedroll next to the fire. Dandelion fiddles with the shackles and they finally fall open, only to reveal more bruises and crusted blood under them. He tries to get Eskel to drink something, but has no luck. 

With what little water they have, they both set to work wiping Eskel down as best as they can. It does a little for the stench in Geralt's nostrils and it brings up the smell of the potion, piercing and green. Even Jaskier notices it and comments on it. 

While they clean him up, Eskel lies completely still. Geralt is _sure_ he is awake, from his breathing and his speeding heart, but he gives no reaction. Except a low whimper when Dandelion drags a cloth up his thighs. Geralt's hand shoots out and grabs Dandelion's wrist. 'Leave it.'

For a split second, Dandelion seems about to argue. Then a shiver runs over Eskel's whole body, drawing out another whimper, and the pieces fall into place for Dandelion. He looks up at Geralt from where he's kneeling at Eskel's side. 'Do you think he will wake up on his own? Should we just leave him be?'

Geralt shrugs. 'Don't know what else to do. Get some rest. We'll head for Oxenfurt tomorrow.' 

At least that is the best plan Geralt can come up with. If they ride all day, they can make it in two days. He hopes Eskel will have slept off the potion by tomorrow. And he hopes that Eskel will recognise them then. Otherwise, dragging him to Oxenfurt would probably require tying him up, and Geralt doesn't relish that thought.

Dandelion drags a blanket over Eskel and lies down on the other bedroll. Before he leaves Eskel be for the night, Geralt slips the chain of the medallion over Eskel's head. 

Their horses chew on some grain Geralt has found hidden away. They at least were content. And they filled the room with their smell and their warmth, so there's no need for a bigger fire. But Geralt keeps it going, in between meditating.

~~~~~~

In the morning, Eskel is awake, truly awake. Geralt is alert the second Eskel sits up, and walks over to him. He can't miss the flinch Eskel gives, the moment before he _recognises_ Geralt. Nor does he miss the way Eskel clutches the sheet to himself, and it has nothing to do with the early morning chill.

'You're safe. Dandelion and I found you.' Geralt hands Eskel the spare undershirt and braies from his own saddle bags. 'We found your armour, your swords and your medallion. Didn't stay around to look for everything else.'

Eskel nods and takes the clothes, but doesn't say anything or starts dressing himself. He and Geralt have seen each other naked countless times, have bathed together and a few times even fucked when they were younger, but now Eskel hesitates. Geralt turns his back, pretends to be busy digging through their provisions for some sort of breakfast.

When he turns again, Eskel is buckling his armour. It hides his bruises and adds a layer of normality. Looking at him, Geralt almost can forget how they found him. Almost.

Dandelion has finally woken as well and comes to give Eskel a hug. Eskel lets him, a little more secure in his armour, but it doesn't escape Geralt how he tenses up. It apparently doesn't escape Dandelion either who lets go quickly and takes a step back out of Eskel's personal space.

'I'm glad to see you up again.' Dandelion's usual enthusiasm at _everything_ is muted and he searches for words. It seems everything is out of balance this morning.

'Thank you.' Eskel's voice is rough and hoarse and he only meets their gaze for a moment. 'I don' know what brought you there but thank you.' 

Without warning, Eskel goes pale and sits down heavily, his legs suddenly giving out. Dandelion goes to help him, but Eskel waves him away. 'Jus' dizzy.' 

He looks up at Geralt. 'I stabled Scorpion in the village near the tower. Picked up a contract there. Can we get him 'cause I'm not sharin' Roach with you.'

~~~~~~

It turns out they are sharing Roach after all. Even after breakfast, it only takes a few miles until Eskel slumps in the saddle. Dandelion is closest and grabs Eskel's collar just in time to keep him from overbalancing and simply falling off Scorpion. Eskel's sheer weight almost pulls Dandelion out of the saddle. There is much flailing and yelling and calming of horses and nerves until everyone is on firm ground.

Eskel won't look at either of them, but he also doesn't argue with riding in front of Geralt on Roach while Scorpion carries the saddlebags. They pick their way along forest paths, between fields barren and fields bearing meagre crops, and skirt the few villages they find.

There's not much talk. It's blindingly obvious Eskel does not wish to speak about what happened. He answers any and all questions with the minimum of words, if he uses words at all. In the end, it even defeats Geralt. 

The silence between them weighs heavy on Dandelion and he fidgets in the saddle. Occasional remarks that would have been the beginning of a conversation in other company struggle and drown until Dandelion gives up. He does hum under his breath, stringing verses together. Geralt tries not to listen, but also doesn't try to stop him. It's how Dandelion copes.

A little before dusk, they make camp next to a small brook in the shelter of some trees. While they are building a small cooking fire and debating over dinner, Eskel grabs his saddlebags and announces he's going to get himself cleaned up.

Dandelion and Geralt share a glance. 

'Are you sure you can manage?' Dandelion says what Geralt thinks. 

Eskel rounds on him, lips curled in a sneer that has nothing to do with his scar, and eyes ablaze with anger. 'I don' need you to watch me. I can take a fuckin' bath on my own. Wha's next, you wan' to hold my cock when I piss?'

He turns and walks off into the undergrowth, treading lightly despite his anger. Geralt can hear him but he doubts Dandelion can. Dandelion, who's standing there dumbfounded. 

'He doesn't mean it.' Geralt gives Dandelion's shoulder a squeeze. 

'I know. But tell me, when was the last time Eskel _yelled_ at you like this? What do we _do_?' Dandelion shakes himself and returns to their fire.

Geralt doesn't know.

~~~~~~

Eskel seems more content now that he's thoroughly clean. Dandelion watches him like he might bite at any second, clearly worried but just as clearly not about to invite another bout of anger. 

The tension is enough that Geralt decides to go hunting. He reasons that a hare or maybe a wood pigeon in their stew will make them all feel better. With his crossbow aimed at a fat hare that has no idea he is even there, Geralt is just about to pull the trigger when a shout makes the hare flee.

'GERALT!'

It's Dandelion, and the tone of his voice goes right into Geralt's legs without consulting his brain. He sprints back to their camp and skids to a halt.

Dandelion is bleeding from his nose all over his clothes and has a split lip. He also has a death's grip on the horses' reins who all nicker and snort and might drag Dandelion into the woods any moment now. 

One look at Eskel lets Geralt forget about that. Eskel is _livid_ , fists balled, stance wide, ready to fight. With a quick step, Geralt gets between the two of them, palms out to Eskel.

'Calm down. What the fuck is going on?" Behind Geralt, Dandelion relaxes the tiniest bit, but still looks grimly determined to not let anyone and Eskel in particular get to the horses.

''m gonna leave. Unless you wanna tie me down, you get out of my way.' Eskel doesn't move, but he actually curls his fingers into Aard. Geralt has no idea how to deal with this. He can't and won't fight his brother but he also knows Eskel isn't fit to be on his own.

"Eskel, you-" Geralt can't finish his sentence because Dandelion strides past him and homes in on Eskel. Walks right up into his personal space and stabs a finger at Eskel's chest. 

"You want to leave? You'll fall over half a mile from here and you know it! What do you think we are _doing_ here, dragging you through the woods just because you hate it so much? Get yelled at when we're worried about you because that's _fun_?"

Another stab to the chest and Eskel looks too surprised to act, mouth open and eyes wide, arms slack by his side. Geralt can relate. 

"We're trying to help you but you're making this really _fucking_ hard. So fine, leave if you want, I'm not stopping you." Dandelion shoves Eskel with one hand. 

It should have done nothing at all. Except maybe make Eskel punch him again. What happens instead is that Eskel staggers, takes a quick step backwards and then his legs give out. He ends up on his ass, with Dandelion standing over him. It's hard to say who is more shocked, Eskel or Dandelion.

Eskel draws his legs up to his chest, hugs them and stays still, face hidden away from them. 

'I don' know what else to _do_.' His voice is muffled, but the desperation in it cuts Geralt deeply. Eskel is the reliable one, the one who always keeps a cool head and always knows what to do.

'How did you even get there?' Dandelion sits down. At least he already has pulled himself together enough to not just sit in the dirt, he choses a stone to sit on. It is downright comforting to see, at least this is as it should be.

'Magic. Fucker trapped me with a spell. Passed out, almost like suffocatin'. When I woke up, he had me chained already.' Eskel doesn't look up, his voice so low Dandelion is leaning forward to hear him. Geralt has no such problems. He sits down on Eskel's other side, wanting to touch him and not daring to.

'He took my blood. Think he wanted to analyse it. Kept me weak with some kind of potion. He-- experimented. How well I heal without potions. How I take pain. How high my stamina is.' Eskel goes silent for so long that Geralt think this is all he is going to say. Dandelion reaches out and hesitates, but puts his hand on Eskel's back. Eskel tenses but doesn't shake him off. Relaxes a little again.

'He kept talkin' about his experiments. About how he only did it for his work. But he had _fun_ , playin' with me.' Eskel takes a huge shuddering breath. 'He kept me like a _pet_ '

'I lost track of time. Must've been the potion. Dunno how long I was there. Didn't expect anyone to come get me.' Eskel shrugs. He's right, no one would have noticed anything wrong until winter and then, where would they have started to look? They would have searched, Geralt is sure. Not that many witchers left, to just give up on one of their own. But who knows if they would ever had tracked Eskel down.

Eskel raises his head, looks at the fire, flames thin and pale in the light of the setting sun streaming through the trees. 'I was glad when it was jus' pain. I can deal with pain. But--' 

Another long pause.

'You know what happened. You've seen me. Don' make me tell you. It's over. You got me out of there, and 'm grateful. Now please stop treatin' me like 'm gonna fall to pieces. 'cause I won't.' Eskel looks first at Dandelion, then at Geralt. Defiance is written large on his face.

Geralt reaches out to touch his shoulder. 'Just let us help you. At least get you to Oxenfurt, then we'll see.'

Eskel gives a curt nod. There is a little awkward silence, broken by Dandelion who loudly and only a little theatrically exclaims over their almost ruined dinner that everyone forgot about. Geralt does not miss the relief on Eskel's face over the distraction.

~~~~~~

They arrive in Oxenfurt the following evening. Eskel can stay in the saddle on his own by now, but he's still visibly glad when they have found an inn that has rooms for them. A room. But at least it's dry, reasonably clean and they can all have a hot bath and some food that's not out of their saddlebags.

Geralt leaves the beds to Eskel and Dandelion, finds himself a place to lean his swords against the wall and meditate. Eskel collapses on his bed and is asleep within seconds. Dandelion tosses and turns a bit longer and then stills. Save for the the people walking by outside, and the owner of the inn moving around the house, there's nothing to hear. 

The peace and quiet lasts until the early morning hours.

A choked cry tears Geralt from the tranquility of meditation and his eyes fly open, his hands going for his sword. Dandelion is only just sitting up, still half asleep. But Eskel is wide awake. 

He's tangled in the sheets, sitting up against the wall, his chest heaving with his gasping breath. When Geralt gets up and walks over to him, Eskel shrinks against the wall. There's no recognition in his eyes. 

For a moment, Geralt fears a repeat of what happened at the mage's tower. An effect of the potion, or a curse setting in now. But Eskel blinks himself fully awake, shakes off the dream he must have had. 

'Go back to bed. 'm fine.' Eskel tries to wave him away. It would work better if Eskel wasn't shaking all over, jaw clenched and eyes refusing to meet Geralt's. 

Dandelion, in a nightshirt down to his knees that still looks more elegant on him than what other people wore during the day, has come over and now simply sits next to Eskel on the bed. Puts an arm around him and Geralt expects an explosion from Eskel.

There's nothing. Eskel just slumps down and leans the tiniest bit into Dandelion. Geralt follows Dandelion's glare and silent order and sits on Eskel's other side.

'I jus' don' wanna be a burden to anyone. An' I don' know what to _do_. I can't get that stench out of my nose. When I lie down, it's like the collar's still round my neck, choking me. An' I can't get out of m' mind how he touched me. Talked to me, like I should be fuckin' grateful for what he's doin'' Disgust curls Eskel's mouth downward and makes him shudder. It roughs up his voice, makes his pulse race and doesn't let him look at either of them.

'I'm sorry for yelling at you, back in the woods. An' for punchin' you. You jus' wanted to help. An' I wanted to be alone and not have you look at me with _pity_ ' Eskel spits out the word.

'It wasn't--' Dandelion stops himself when Eskel holds up a hand.

'I know. Couldn't see it there. Thought I'd be fine on my own. But I don't think I will be. Not for a while.' Eskel's voice has gotten more and more quiet. He's barely whispering.

'Well, we're not going anywhere.' Geralt leans into Eskel. He has no idea what to do either, but it seems just being here is enough for now. They sit for a while and Eskel calms enough that he's breathing normally and his heart isn't galloping along any more. 

Dandelion clears his throat, speaking hesitantly like he is picking his way through brambles. 'I know it feels like it will never be over-'

Eskel immediately bristles, sits up straight. 'Oh and do _you_ know about that?'

'Well.' Dandelion smoothes the blanket in front of him in a prim gesture. 'Seeing as it has happened to me, a lot. Now will you please listen because I am not your enemy here.' There's an edge to Dandelion's voice sharp enough to intimidate a witcher into silence. He softens it immediately, but Geralt can smell the acrid scent of fear from him. The same he gets from Eskel every time they come near what happened in the tower.

'It will never go away for good. It's part of you now, but you get to decide what you make of it. It's your choice. I'm not saying it will be easy, and you'll feel like it's devouring you. Do not let it. And remember that you don't have to fight this all on your own. I wish someone had told me that.' Dandelion falls silent, but holds Eskel's gaze, defiance clear in his whole posture.

'I'm-- I'm jus' lost. He caught me so easily. Made me weak. Used my own strength against me. An' I could do _nothing_.' Eskel hugs his knees to himself, shuddering all over again.

Geralt hesitates for a moment, and scolds himself for being so awkward about this. Then he wraps an arm around Eskel and holds him, pulls him close. 'You can do something now. Let us help you. Dandelion's right, you're not alone.'

He can't help but think of the Trials - none of them had a choice there either, and they helped each other through it as best as they could. There had been more than one night where they had held each other like this, crying, in pain or just seeking comfort.

Maybe Eskel remembers it too because he lets himself be held and turns his head to press his face into Geralt's neck, one arm sneaking around Geralt's back to answer the hug. They sit, leaning into each other and let time pass. Eskel doesn't say anything, but he keeps a firm hold on Geralt.

_Dormi e guardi il mondo  
dipinto dal tuo sogno  
sembra piu calmo, piu bello  
vista con ali d'uccello'_

Dandelion's voice is quiet but strong, flowing along the foreign syllables with confidence. Geralt doesn't know the language but he doesn't need a translation to understand the hope in the words. The melody is calm and soothing. 

_Lasci l'affano, lasci la pena_  
_lasci la poverta, lasci la miseria_  
_Dormi, dormi, dormi, dormi ancora_

Eskel stirs against Geralt's chest, raises his head the tiniest bit to listen. He sinks slowly back down, growing heavy in Geralt's arms, as Dandelion sings on.

~~~~~~

In the morning, they will wake, all nestled into each other. None of them will be in a hurry to get up. None of them will be in a hurry to leave. 

In a week, they will leave, travel together for a while longer.

In a month, Eskel will go back on the Path alone. Dandelion will return to Novigrad, and Geralt will set out on the Path as well, after making Eskel promise to come find them if he needs to. Eskel will promise, and he will mean it.

In winter, they will meet at Kaer Morhen. Eskel will be quiet, more than usual. But he will not be withdrawn, will seek out the company of the others. Geralt and he will spend evenings talking and Eskel will tell Geralt in detail what happened. Geralt will listen, in horror and with growing rage. And he will hold Eskel while Eskel cries.

In spring, they will set out together, part ways and then meet up in Novigrad in to see Dandelion. Eskel will seek out Dandelion to talk to, for long hours. Geralt will be able guess what they talk about. He will not ask, but will keep them company afterwards. 

In summer, they will go to kill the mage. Not because Eskel wants revenge, but because it needs to be done. The mage's fate was sealed the moment Geralt had found Eskel there but it would have been the same if it had been a peasant Geralt had never met. It will be a clean death for the mage even though they will both think he doesn't deserve it. But both will not want to spend more time than strictly necessary on this. 

In autumn, all three of them will meet up again. They will travel together for a while, get into trouble, get out of trouble, get drunk. Eskel will tell them that he still has nightmares. Still wakes up in a sweat, feeling trapped and alone. But he will also admit that is does get better. Slowly.

In winter, Kaer Morhen will be their home, again. In spring, they will leave and set out on the Path. In time, the dreams and memories fade. They will never go away. Geralt will always be able to see it in Eskel. But it will no longer rule over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Dandelion sings [Dormi by Helium Vola.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQvaEU5U5KY)  
>  _Sleep and see the world  
>  Painted by your dream  
> Seeming much more peaceful and beautiful  
> When seen from the wings of a bird_
> 
> _Forget the sorrow, forget the pain  
>  Forget the poverty, forget the misery  
> Sleep, sleep, sleep on_  
> [full lyrics and translation](https://lyrics.fandom.com/wiki/Helium_Vola:Dormi/en)
> 
> Photo by [Wojciech Święch on Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/photos/SZ9jmeD9jIg)


End file.
